Royal Love
by Mii-ChanChan
Summary: AU What if Akane was a Princess and while trying to escape from her life and her fiancé Kuno, she meets Lord Ranma, a rich boy with one heck of an ego. Could they fall in love, with Akane keeping her real identity secret? Rating now T for later chapters
1. Running Away

Gomen!! I said that I'd make a sequel to 'Pretending Hate' but I can't think up something good … I did think this up xD Dunno if you'll like it but please tell me if it's good or what's wrong with it… Ooh, and it's an AU RanmaxAkane fanfic ^^

Disclaimer: Wish he was mine, he's so cute and strong and :Starts rambling:

Royal Love

"**What?"** An angry scream came out of the Tendo Kingdom. "I refuse to marry that… that **lunatic**! Don't I have the right to choose who **I** want to marry?" The youngest Tendo was enraged. "Akane, it is your duty to marry Lord Tatewaki Kuno! It will be good for our kingdom." Soun Tendo glared back at his youngest daughter. _'How does she dare! It's her duty and I'll make __**sure**__ that she fulfils it!'_

"The marriage will be on your 16th birthday." Soun turned and walked out of the room, before Akane could protest.

'_My 16__th__ birthday? But that's in just 2 weeks! I'm __**not**__ going to marry Kuno! I'd rather die. I have to get away, away from being 'Princess Akane'. Away from the Tendo kingdom and most of all, away from my Dad and 'Fiancé' Kuno!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The normally messy room was empty. The closet was open and all the clothes were gone. Drawers were pulled out and the picture of her mother that normally stood on the desk, was being put into a backpack that looked like it would explode. Akane tried to put the last things in the overloaded bag. _'__**This won't fit!**__ I got to take out some of the stuff. I don't need the royal clothes, I guess. I don't want to be recognized. I'll just take my gi and a few jeans and shirts then.'_ Trowing all her fancy clothes out, she closed the bag and put it on her back. She put the letters for sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki, and he little note for her dad on her desk. She put most of her money in the envelope for her middle sister, Nabiki. She quitly climbed out the room and jumped into the big yard. She started to run away, away from her current life. As she neared the wall around the yard she looked back. "Sayonara." She said as a lone tear slid down her cheek, and she hopped over the wall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her legs were burning and her stomach was protesting. She had been running for 2 days now, taking only small breaks to catch a little sleep. She didn't have money to buy food, so she didn't eat for 2 days. Her vision was starting to turn black, but she kept on running. She had to get further away, or they would find her and she would have to marry Kuno. The only thing she could still see, was a little white spot that was still fading. Her body hit the ground with a thud as the little spot faded into the darkness.


	2. The Letters

Disclaimer: Do you have to rub it in that he's not mine?

Royal love: The Letters

Dear Kasumi,

Gomen, but I just had to get away from this life. I don't want to be a princess anymore. I'm sick and tired of Dad telling me who to marry and how I have to live my life. I had to secretly practise Martial Arts, because princesses aren't supposed to fight. I love you all, but I need a break.

I'll occasionally write you, but please don't tell anybody. I'm sure that I'll be fine, and I'll come back when I'm ready.

I love you, Onee-Chan. You always took care of me after Mom died. You gave me the love that Dad couldn't give me. Thank you.

But don't forget about yourself. You shouldn't have to sacrifice everything for others. Go out and visit Doctor Tofu sometimes. I know that you like him.

Love,

Akane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohayou Nabiki!

Big shock, ne? You Imouto-Chan is gone.

I'm sorry about disappearing like this, but I need to get away. Away from everything that being a princess brings along. I've put money in your letter, because I want to ask you to not help anybody in finding me. Not even Dad. I'll come back, I promise. You just have to wait.

I love you Biki-Chan. And I know that you're more then the 'Ice Queen'. I know the energetic girl that I love. Don't lose her in your grief.

Love,

Akane

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey Dad,

I'm gone. I always took the crap that you made me do. But there's no way in hell that I'll marry Kuno!

I know that you stopped loving me after Mom died. And I know that you will never love me again. I'm too much like Mom, and it'll just hurt you.

But please don't come looking for me. I will come back when I'm ready.

But there's still no way in hell that I'll marry Kuno.

Akane.

--------------------------------

Sorry, another very short chapter xD I'll make sure that the next one will be longer… But it will take more time :P

The next time in Royal Love: The Meeting!!

Does Ranma still have his curse?

And how will Akane keep her identity secret?

Look out for the next chapter xD


	3. Here's Lord Ranma

Disclaimer: Not mine -.-

Royal Love: chapter 3

Here's Lord Ranma

Walking around in their huge garden, Ranma Saotome looked around for a good spot to train. _'I didn't know that our garden was this huge! I've never even been_ _in this part.'_ He looked around again, and thought that he saw a glimpse of yellow. He looked again and was sure that that didn't belong in the woods.

He walked closer while hiding his chi, ready to attack when necessary.

He almost fell over when he saw that it was a person. A girl was passed out on the ground, her huge backpack lying next to her.

'_K… Ki.. Kirei!'_ Her long blue-black hair lay around her like a fan. Her cheeks were rosy, while her skin was pale. Long lashes rested on her cheeks, and her pink pouty lips were in a small smile.

She wore normal clothes, jeans and a tight yellow shirt. She was definitely a martial artist, because her body was firm. She was very skinny though and it looked like she haven't eaten anything for a few days.

'_Why is she here? That doesn't matter, she has to be taken care of. My Mom won't mind another girl anyway.'_

Lifting her backpack, he was surprised that it was so heavy, seeing as she was just a petite girl. He lifted her up and again noted that she probably haven't eaten anything for a few days, since she felt so light.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thousands of thoughts whirled through Ranma's mind. _'Why is she here? Did she flee from something? Where is her family? Why didn't she eat? Maybe she's a poor girl without money to buy food.'_

He started running towards the mansion, holding the petite girl bridal-style.

'_I just hope she doesn't find out about my secret.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Coming into the mansion, Ranma quickly ran upstairs into his room.

He gently placed the girl in his bed and checked if he saw any bruises.

'_No bruises or wounds. She probably ran out of energy and passed out. I should_ _make some food for her for when she wakes up.'_ He placed the covers over the girl and took another good look.

'_She's so pretty. Why would she run around without food?'_

He put the backpack on the floor next to the bed. This way the girl would at least know that her belongings weren't stolen.

'_Now to get some food.'_ Ranma ran downstairs to ask his Mom to make some food, and to explain what he found in the backyard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The dark was slowly fading and grey was quickly spreading and turning lighter.

She was lying on something soft and warm, while she remembered passing out on the ground outside.

She slowly opened her eyes, but shut them quickly when the light hit her. She waited a little and opened her eyes again.

She quickly sat up when she saw a light blue ceiling. Looking around she saw that she was in a boy's room, and a rich boy by the looks of it.

The room was huge and light shone through the big window, half covered by blue curtains. The walls were light-blue and blank, not even one picture hanging on it.

There was a big closet and a desk stood a little next to it, with a chair before it. On the other side of the room, there was a drawer and the door. There was a photo on the drawer next to the huge bed.

A little boy with a ponytail and an older woman stood on it, smiling brightly. It was the only personal thing in the whole room.

She looked for her backpack and saw it lying next to the bed. She threw away the covers and climbed out of the bed and looked if there was something missing inside. She left out a relieved sigh when she noticed that everything was still there.

'_How did I get here? Last thing I remembered was that I was running in the woods and everything was turning black. I'm probably not far away enough from home yet. I have to run further.'_

She put her backpack on her back and was about to jump out of the window when the door opened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_She's trying to leave. She's trying to leave?'_

"Matte! You're not recovered yet! You'll just faint again if you don't eat something. I got you some food."

He was panicking and he knew it. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to go.

Ranma quickly set the tray of food on the desk and guided the stunned girl with the bright blue eyes to the chair.

"My Mom made this. She also said that you can stay here till you're recovered."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was shocked and she couldn't move anymore.

'_Han… Handsome!'_ The boy had black hair that was tied back in a pigtail. He had stormy-blue eyes that revealed little emotion when he came in, but showed worry and shock now.

He was definitely a martial artist, seeing as he had a lot of muscles. He was about a head taller then her, and she felt even more petite then she was.

He had a little tan on his skin, showing that he was probably out of the house a lot. His shoulders were broad and his arms and hands looked like they were able to smash through walls.

She let herself be guided to the chair and half listened to what he said. She was focussing more on his deep voice then on the words he was saying with it. She slowly unfroze and started to feel panicked.

"I'm not so hungry." Her stomach chose that moment to start growling, showing that she was hungry. Blushing she admitted: "Maybe I'm a bit hungry after all."

"You can take a bath after the food. That is, if you want to, of course." Ranma handed her the food and she began eating fast.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, nice to meet you."

She swallowed her food quickly.

"I'm Akane, it's nice to meet you too."

'_Please don't ask my last name. I don't want him to know that I'm princess Akane.'_

He noticed that she only gave her first name, while he had given both.

'_Looks like she doesn't want me to know. Maybe she'll tell me later, that is, if she stays a while.'_

"Should I ask a maid to run the bath?"

"Ooh, I don't want to be a burden."

Ranma smiled slightly. "You're not a burden. I wanted to take a bath anyway, and now I can take one after you."

He stood up and went in search for a maid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few minutes later, Ranma came back.

"The bath is ready and I got a towel for you. Do you need some clothes?"

Akane looked at her backpack.

"No, I got some clothes in here. Thank you for your kindness."

She got some clothes and went to go to the bath.

A minute later she stuck her head back in the room.

"Can you show me the bathroom? There are so many doors here."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Just holler when you're done."

Ranma left the bathroom, and closed the door. Akane stripped out of her clothes and slowly sat in the warm water.

She let her mind drift away, and thought about the blue-eyed boy she just met.

'_Ranma… He's obviously a nice guy, taking care of me. Maybe I'll stay here, till I'm recovered. But what if they find out that I'm the princess? Will they sent me back? I hope not, I want to get to know Ranma a bit.'_

She sank deeper in the water.

'_I'll just try to keep my identity a secret. I don't want to be Princess Akane, but just Akane.'_

She started washing herself off, while still feeling worried about lying to Ranma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ranma, you can take your bath now! I'm pretty sure that I heard the door close."

Nodoka grinned slightly_. 'If I got it right, then Ranma won't mind seeing Akane naked. He was so excited when he talked about her.'_

"Okay, I'll sent Akane downstairs, I'm sure that she wants to thank you too. And I'm sure that you want to meet her."

Ranma ran upstairs, and got his clothes. He walked to the bathroom and undressed, he opened the door to find...... Akane stepping out of the bath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane finished washing up and slowly stepped out of the bath. She was with just one foot still in it, when the door opened, revealing a naked Ranma.

"Iek!!"

Akane quickly sat back in the bath, just as Ranma threw the door closed again.

'_What the? He… He just… walked in on me!!'_

Akane took a deep breath and: **"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the other side of the door, Ranma winched.

'_Ooh shit, oh shit, oh shit!'_

Author notes:

Gomen!! This took me way to long!

I had so much to do. I had to do 8 drawings and this. And I only got 4 drawings done.. And this xP

So, Ranma and Akane meet. This time Ranma walks in on Akane (Come on, it's my fantasy ;-) )

It's a longer chapter then normal, but I think it's still a bit too short…. And I got a cliffhanger again Laughs evilly

Next time on Royal Love:

Akane gets to meet Nodoka.

And Ranma is pissed, because of Nodoka.

Stay tuned!


	4. Running, or staying?

Hey guys,

Finally an update from me ^^

I'm sorry, I didn't have inspiration to write…

But I'm back with a new chapter ^^

orainZ: I know that in the anime Akane has brown eyes, but in the manga she sometimes has blue ones, and I like those better =D

ranma girl14: I know I'm evil, muwahahaha. And I'm sorry that I didn't update fast ^^''

Akane112: Thanks =P I always wanted Ranma to walk in on Akane too xD Now she has a reason to call him a hentai.

Mat49324: Thanks for the reviews ^^ I wish that this was a classic, I'd be rich then ^^ And famous xP

Now, on with the story, I present you…

Royal Love

Chapter 4

'_That dirty pervert! He knew I was in the bath and he just walked in! I'm going to kill him!'_

Akane dried of and put a towel around herself. She was shaking with rage and an aura was blazing around her. The faint shape of a mallet began to form in her hands.

Akane opened the door to find Ranma, his face beet red and his eyes looking at the ground. He looked up when he heard the door, and fear entered his eyes when he saw the red aura around Akane and the anger in her eyes. He saw a flickering mallet in Akane's hands, which began to become solid as he looked at it.

'_Oh, shit.'_ Ranma started talking, not thinking about what to say first.

"Don't get mad at me! My Mom said that she heard you leaving the bathroom, so I came here. Besides, it's not like I'd wanna look at your body. It's not anything good, anyway."

Ranma failed to notice that the aura around Akane, which had started to fade at his explanation, was back and even brighter, when she heard his last sentence.

Ranma noticed that he must have said something wrong, as Akane swung her mallet, and brought it down on Ranma's head.

"Ranma no BAKA!" Akane's mallet disappeared, while tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

She stormed out of the bathroom, still in her towel, and sprinted to Ranma's room. It was hard to see through the tears, so she just grabbed the first clothes she could get her hands on and put them on. She grabbed her backpack and jumped out of the window, running into the woods, the way she had come just a few hours before. A faint "Baka." was carried on the wind, barely audible through the tears that soaked the small voice.

'_Oww, that hurt.'_

Ranma slowly stood up, out of the hole that Akane's mallet had made with his body.

'_Kuso, she hits hard! What the hell did I even do wrong?'_

Ranma walked out of the bathroom and into his own room. Akane was gone, as was her backpack. A breeze came from the window that she had left open.

He ran to the window, fear putting pressure on his throat, and making his heart hurt. He could see a little speck of blue at the forest, and it disappeared with the blink of an eye.

'_She left just as quickly as she came.'_

A wave of strong longing washed over him, and almost cut off his air for a moment.

'_But I don't want her to go. I want her to stay, and she's not even recovered yet.'_

Ranma grabbed the windowsill and jumped over it, adrenaline making his moves even faster. He landed lightly on his feet and sprinted into the forest, after the blue speck of hair he had seen earlier.

Running around in the woods, there was a dark-haired boy, his moves hurried and filled with fear. Ranma looked around for something, anything that didn't belong in the woods, hoping that it would be Akane.

He faintly heard running footsteps, a little bit further into the woods. He followed the sound, thanking Kami that he was faster then the sound.

'_I may be faster then Akane, but she is still really fast.'_

Ranma saw a little glimpse of red, and hope shot up his spine. He hurried himself to it, and relief filled him when he saw that it was indeed Akane.

'_Thanks god, there she is!. Wait, is that my shirt?'_ The last thought rang through his mind faintly, as he grabbed Akane's wrist and turned her around.

'_It is my shirt.'_

A small wave of confusion washed over him, but it was quickly overwhelmed by guilt as he saw the tears which were running down Akane's cheeks.

"Why do you wanna leave? You're not well enough yet."

Ranma tried to pull Akane along, towards the house, but Akane just tugged her hand free, not moving an inch from where she was standing.

"I don't want to go back, especially not with a jerk like you!"

Ranma snapped at her angry tone, and raised his voice.

"I'm a jerk? What did I do to you? I walked in on you, but I already told you that my Mom said that you were done!"

Akane raised her voice as well, matching it with the tone of Ranma's.

"You said that my body is ugly! You insulted me, baka! That's what you did wrong!"

Akane tried to slap Ranma, but he caught her wrist again before it could connect.

"Just 'cuz I said it, doesn't mean that I mean it! I didn't think about what I was saying, okay? I don't think your body is ugly and I don't want you to go! I don't know why, but I just don't want you… to… go."

Ranma's words, which started at an angry tone, faded to a small whisper as he realized what he said.

Akane stood with her mouth agape, eyes wide and her hand hanging limply in Ranma's hand.

"Really?"

Akane's eyes started to shine with silent hope, a few tears clinging to her lashes.

'_Why does she have to look so goddamn pretty after she just cried?__'_

"I guess."

Ranma stuttered, a blush washing over his cheeks and nose.

"You guess?"

Akane's hand began to tug again, trying to break free, as the hope in her eyes was replaced by hard anger.

"No, I meant it. I know it."

Ranma started to tug at his pigtail with his free hand, the other one slowly releasing Akane's wrist. The small blush was growing brighter, and started to creep down his neck.

Akane's anger cooled down at his words, and her arm slumped down when Ranma released her.

"Okay, I'll stay… Till I'm fully recovered."

The last thought was said as a small whisper.

'_I don't want to bother them longer then needed'_

Akane was beginning to feel weak again, the adrenaline she got earlier gone. Her legs felt weak as pudding, not being able to hold her weight anymore.

Her legs slowly gave in, sending her falling to the floor.

"Akane!"

Ranma shot forward and caught her, just before her butt hit the ground. He slowly sat her down, still lightly holding her.

"You okay? Baka, you used too much energy."

Akane slightly flared at his insult, but she felt to weak to get angry.

"I'm not a baka."

The whisper was so faint that Ranma almost didn't hear it.

"I'll get you inside again, so you can sleep a bit more."

Ranma lifted Akane up, bridal style, taking Akane by surprise.

Akane gave a little squeal as she felt the ground disappear from under her.

"Wait Ranma, I'm too heavy to carry all the way back!"

A wave of confusion hit Ranma, and he scrunched his eyebrows.

"Heavy? You kidding? You weigh almost nothin'."

Akane slightly blushed, but kept silent as Ranma started to walk towards the house.

'_He smells nice.'_

Akane's thought were fainting away as she fell asleep in the warmth of Ranma's embrace.

Authors comments:

Okay, I didn't like this one that much, but I can't do better at the moment…

Next time on Royal Love:

Akane gets to meet Nodoka, but doesn't she look familiar?

Ranma and Akane gets a surprise from Nodoka, the evil woman.

Stay tuned xP


End file.
